


Muggle Artifacts

by Mr_Pinniped



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Arthur Weasley is a soft nerd, Borgin and Burkes (Harry Potter), Connor Murgatroyd - Freeform, Cursed Vaults (Harry Potter), Gen, Knockturn Alley, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Muggle Technology, Post-Hogwarts, The Flying Ford Anglia, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, jacob murgatroyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pinniped/pseuds/Mr_Pinniped
Summary: On a routine inspection for the Ministry, Arthur Weasley comes across a young man who shares his love for tinkering with Muggle technology; or, Just what does Jacob do after MC graduates from Hogwarts?





	Muggle Artifacts

Arthur Weasley pulled a sheaf of Ministry-stamped papers from his pocket and looked around, carefully watching for anyone around him. Knockturn Alley was always a little bit unsettling, and was particularly risky for an official Ministry investigation. And, while his superiors in the department office hadn’t thought this particular threat was credible, there was always a chance that someone who  _ was _ involved in a shady business would see the Ministry badge and assume trouble. Yes, this seemed to be the place- a small stairwell in the side alley beyond Borgin and Burke’s leading to a basement apartment below the well-known shop of cursed trinkets.

Arthur stepped carefully down the stairs and knocked on the door. “Official Ministry Business.” he said, voice exuding confidence though his posture betrayed his nervousness. There was a clatter from inside, then a soft shuffling sound before the door creaked open. A young man peered out cautiously from behind square-rimmed glasses. He had a mop of wavy brown hair, and wore a stained leather apron over a ragged light blue shirt that was fraying at both wrists and had a burn mark on the left elbow. 

Arthur showed his badge and the young man’s eyes widened, nearly imperceptibly, but enough for Arthur to notice. “Arthur Weasley, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, Department of Magical Law Enforcement from the English Ministry.” The youth nodded nervously. “Our office received an alert from the Post Office that a variety of Muggle-made objects have been delivered to this address? Particularly electronics?”

The lad noticeably gulped before speaking. “I… I have received packages, yes. But I’ve read up on the law, and never broken it.” His eyes flickered up the staircase past Arthur, as he was expecting to see a squadron of Aurors lined up with wands drawn behind the middle-aged red-haired man. 

“Not to worry, if you’ve never broken the law,” Arthur said softly, “But I am required to investigate the circumstances.” He held out a packet of papers, which the young man took and read through carefully. He nodded and held the door open wider so that Arthur could enter.

“Sign here first- that you’ve consented to the visit.” Arthur held out a quill and the young man took it, marking his name as well as the date and time on the crisp Ministry letterhead.

Arthur glanced down at the name. “Jacob Murgatroyd… would you be Connor’s elder brother?” He looked up again at the cellar’s resident. “Ah yes, I can see a resemblance, especially in the eyes.

Jacob looked startled. “You know my brother? He only just started work at the Ministry last month...”

“He was quite close with my two eldest sons,” Arthur replied, “And we had him over once or twice during the school holidays.”

“Oh, right. Weasley. Yeah. I met Charlie and Bill a few times. They helped Connor get me out of the Vault, even.” Jacob removed his apron and tossed it over a chair as he led Arthur into his cramped apartment. Casting his eyes around, he shook his head, removed the apron from the chair and placed it on a crowded work-table, motioning for Arthur to sit down, while he himself perched on the narrow bed. 

Arthur nodded. “We heard quite a bit about Connor’s adventures trying to find you.”

“I’m sure you did, and I regret my involvement. Seemed that the Vaults got a hold of nearly half the boys in my year.”

Arthur chuckled. “I’m glad that’s all settled now. Anyway, we have business to attend to.” He removed the rolled sheaf of papers from his pocket. “I’m going to start by just asking you a few questions, again, nothing to worry about.” Jacob looked worried anyway, but Arthur continued. “How long have you resided at this address.”

“Just over a year now.”

“And what is your occupation?”

“I help Mr. Burke keep inventory in the shop. And evaluate new items, Mr. Weasley.” he tilted his head upwards towards the storefront Arthur had passed on the way to Jacob’s apartment. “Checking new items to make sure we understand all the enchantments before Mr. Borgin sells them.”

Arthur nodded, carefully taking notes. “Ah yes, my office is quite aware of Mr. Burke’s strict documentation regimen. Every investigation on the shop for the past twenty years has only revealed that he keeps everything registered and above-board, just on the right side of the law. Though between you and me, we did have to close a few loopholes afterwards.” He smiled at Jacob, who did not move.

Arthur looked around the room, where a variety of Muggle electronics were scattered across tables in various states of deconstruction. “However, neither Mr. Borgin nor Mr. Burke are known to deal in Muggle-made afterfacts, with the exception of the occasional article of enchanted jewelry. Not,” he stood up and wandered around, “A collection of wires, batteries, and… what do they call those? Circus boards?”

“Circuit boards,” Jacob corrected. “And no, I admit those are not for Mr. Burke. They’re for… my own purposes.”

“I hope you know that enchanting any of these items, particularly if you intend to use them, is against the law.”

“Enchanting Muggle technology is illegal, I know that,” Jacob said, sounding more confident, “But taking one apart to understand how it works is not. Nor is using the component parts to build something new.” He reached towards his bookcase, shoving a number of physics textbooks aside, and pulled down a thick volume that Arthur recognized as an official Ministry publication.

“No need for that, my boy, I’m quite familiar with that law. I wrote it myself.” Arthur’s sparkling eyes landed on a deconstructed keyboard that was wired to two glass vials filled with a colorful solution. “Wait, are those Voltaic cells?” he asked, 

“Yes,” Jacob admitted, “But I  _ know _ those aren’t illegal. They’re only ionic salts in water- I didn't even purchase any of it from a Muggle.”

“No, no, you misunderstand me,” Arthur said, bending down to take a closer look, “I collect batteries, you see. And of course, modern ones aren’t quite like these, but your craftsmanship is  _ exquisite. _ ”

Jacob looked rather taken aback. “Thank you, sir.” 

Arthur moved down the bench to an old television with the back pried open, and looked at the assortment of glass tubes laid own on a tray beside it. “I’ve never seen a cathode ray tube like that one either,” he mused, holding one up.

“From one of the earliest color television models. 1954.” Jacob said, following Arthur and pointed to the older device from whence that particular tube had come.

“Have you ever gotten these to work?” Arthur looked at the two desktop computers that were occupying what passed for Jacob’s kitchen counter.

“It’s a little difficult, not having any outlets down here to plug them in,” Jacob said, “But I built a surge protector and a transmitter, admittedly using some magic, and then I can connect them to those car batteries, and yeah. They turn on at least, though I haven’t quite gotten the hang of how Muggles  _ use _ them.”

Arthur investigated the bundle of wires that led to the shoebox-sized battery on the floor. He tapped one with his wand and scribbled down a few notes. “Yes, it appears that everything you’ve done is within the law, though it seems you are learning well from your employer about skirting close to loopholes.”

“Then I won’t be in trouble with the Ministry, Mr. Weasley?”

“Not at all. In fact, I’ll be finishing up these papers and then I’ll be going. No one from the office should have any further business with you.” Mr. Weasley carefully moved a box of transistors off the table and marked a few notes with his quill. “Just sign here, Mr. Murgatroyd.”

Jacob scanned through the paperwork, signed where he was asked to, and returned the packet to Mr. Weasley, who folded it into his coat pocket and stood to leave. 

“Mr. Murgatroyd?” He paused after taking a step towards the door. “Do you happen to know anything about cars?”

“A bit,” Jacob admitted. “Certainly the basics of the internal combustion engine.”

“Listen,” Arthur put his Ministry badge in his pocket, “I’m not asking this in any official capacity, but I recently acquired an old Ford Anglia, and am trying some… experiments. All within the legal limits, of course.”

“Oh?” Jacob kept his face passive, but a spark had appeared in his eyes. 

“Yes. And, well, my wife doesn’t particularly like my working on it, but all the boys are back at Hogwarts now, and next week she’s off to visit her great-aunt, and bringing Ginevra, our youngest, with her, so I’ll have plenty of time for tinkering. And I think I could possibly use your… expertise?”

Jacob blinked. “You aren’t what I expected for a Ministry man.”

Arthur chuckled. “We aren’t  _ all _ stuffy bureaucrats. Some of us genuinely enjoy the things we work on. Including, I suspect, your brother. He’s just the type for the Department of Mysteries.”

Jacob gave a soft smile. “I hope he does well. And yes, Mr. Weasley, I’d love to come look at your car.”

Arthur stepped out the door into the stairwell. “I’ll send you an owl then. Keep out of trouble, Mr. Murgatroyd.” Moments later, Jacob heard the soft  _ pop _ of Disapparation.


End file.
